E' certamente un giorno felice ma non per tutti
by Dietlinde
Summary: E' certamente un giorno felice ma non per Jack. un piccolo racconto forse con un secondo capitolo su quella che mi piace immaginare essere la sua reazione alla relazione tra Sharon ed Andy dopo le puntate 4x08 e 4x09.
1. Chapter 1

Dopo episodio 4x08

 **_ "Jack" _**

"Ey Raydor ma quella non è la tua ex?"

Si girò di scatto verso l'ingresso …. _Quella era proprio Sharon ma chi era l'uomo dietro di lei? E cosa ci faceva in quel locale, lei la sera non usciva mai … o si? Dannazione quello era Flynn ma da quando uscivano insieme? … no sicuramente sarebbero arrivati anche gli altri, Sharon non frequentava colleghi, non mischiava il privato con il lavoro e Flynn era solo lavoro. Certo, quando era andato all MCD, si era accorto che qualcosa tra loro era cambiato ma no, non era possibile._

Sharon si girò verso Andy appoggiandosi al suo braccio. Parlare a Gustavo l'aveva provata, non era mai facile fare una notifica ma questa …. oh era arrabbiata con Rusty per non averla avvisata, almeno una telefonata.

 _Quando Andy aveva proposto di cenare insieme, all'inizio avrebbe voluto dire no, voleva solo andare a casa, un bicchiere di vino e sdraiarsi sul divano ma poi quell'uomo sapeva sempre come convincerla bastava che la guardasse e lei non sapeva resistere a quegli occhi nocciola e a quel sorriso sornione._

 _Rusty aveva lasciato insieme a Gustavo, sapeva di aver sbagliato, di aver messo sua madre in una situazione difficile ma lui in fondo era solo un ragazzo ed un aspirante giornalista cosa ne sapeva di notifiche ….._

"Si – disse Jack con tono acido guardando il collega – quella è la mia ex". Doveva assolutamente scoprire perché erano insieme. Il tavolo vicino al loro era libero, sarebbe stato chiedere troppo se il cameriere li avesse accompagnati li ed infatti fu chiedere troppo. Da dove era seduto poteva vedere solo Sharon però qualcosa poteva sentire.

"Visto, Andy? è stato facile" disse Sharon prendendogli la mano. "Già, è il prossimo ostacolo che mi preoccupa ora" rispose lui pensando a Rusty.

Sharon capì "Non preoccuparti, se ne farà una ragione. Spero" infondo non era stato lui a farle notare che uscivano insieme già da molto …. _Svariate volte al mese._

Jack cercò di sporgersi dalla sedia ma non poteva farsi notare troppo. Dannazione avrebbe dovuto scoprire come stavano le cose seguendo altre vie, dopo l'ultima volta che si era presentato ubriaco a casa di Sharon non poteva certo andare da lei ne tanto meno alla MCD senza una buona ragione.

Ok per questa sera non poteva fare nulla se non osservarli senza farsi notare, da quello che poteva vedere erano talmente assorti l'uno nell'altro da non notare niente.

Andy prese la mano di Sharon e la portò alle labbra "Avevi ragione con Taylor è stato facile, non pensavo la prendesse così bene, certo era tutto felice di rovinare la festa all'FBI".

Sharon rise e la sua risata risuonò cristallina "Oddio non avremmo potuto scegliere momento migliore. Anche tu però con la storia dello chaperon … mi dispiace so che non sei abituato ad andare così lento, lo so che con le ventenni che frequentavi era ….".

Andy la interruppe accarezzandole dolcemente la guancia fino a sfiorarle le labbra con il pollice "Sharon, la mia era solo una battuta. Sai sono anni che non frequento più una ventenne – la guardò negli occhi – sai un po' mi vergogno ma … be … per colpa di una donna dai capelli rossi e gli occhi verde giada che ha iniziato a gironzolare per la Divisione io …. non riuscivo a pensare ad altri che a lei e …."

Sharon si gli si avvicinò e lo baciò dolcemente, un bacio casto di quelli che Jane Austen alla fine dei suoi romanzi ti faceva solo immaginare … si, Andy su questo aveva ragione, ma non ci riusciva proprio a lasciarsi andare ad accelerare, una parte di lei avrebbe voluto gettarsi tra le sue braccia, una parte di lei avrebbe voluto essere pelle contro pelle ma la parte razionale quella con cui era abituata a convivere da una vita, quella che aveva imparto ad indossare per non lasciarsi ferire da Jack, quella parte la frenava, le impediva di lasciarsi andare completamente.

Aver ammesso davanti a Taylor che il loro rapporto non era più un amicizia era già stato tanto per lei …

Jack li vide uscire, Andy le circondava la vita tenendola stretta contro il suo fianco, Sharon gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla …. No non poteva essere, non potevano uscire insieme.

Solo, nel suo squallido appartamento, nemmeno ad Emily piaceva, la bottiglia di vino sul tavolino ed il bicchiere pieno. Aveva promesso a Sharon che avrebbe smesso ma vederla con un altro, con Flynn.

Quando si erano sposati erano così giovani, anche lui aveva creduto nel _per sempre_ ma poi …. Aveva mandato tutto a puttane. Doveva riconoscere che lei aveva provato a salvare il matrimonio, ma era stato un vero bastardo. Doveva fare solo il mea culpa.

Bevve tutto d'un sorso, si asciugò la bocca con la manica della camicia e si versò un altro bicchiere. Tra tutti gli uomini perché proprio Flynn, una volta erano amici …. amici di bevute.

Il secondo bicchiere scivolò in gola procurandogli un senso di pace, si versò il terzo … Andy …. Domani avrebbe cercato di capire. Rusty, lui doveva sapere qualcosa, doveva aver visto, lui viveva con Sharon … si avrebbe cercato Rusty si domani ….. domani.

Si svegliò sul divano la bottiglia vuota a terra ed in bocca l'amaro del dopo sbronza, cercò di alzarsi ma la testa gli girava, doveva assolutamente bere un caffè.

Il cellulare squillò, era lo studio, oddio c'era quella causa, ah la testa …. No doccia e caffè poi avrebbe trovato il tempo per il resto.

 _All'inizio Sharon e lui erano stati felici, una giovane coppia piena d'aspettative per il futuro. Sharon aveva rinunciato all'università, era entrata in polizia così da permettergli di laurearsi, lei lavorava e lui studiava. Poi era arrivata Emily, inaspettata ma non per questo non ne erano stati felici. La loro famiglia stava crescendo. Sharon non si lamentava mai, nonostante il lavoro e la gestione della casa. Tutto perfetto._

 _Con Ricky la famiglia fu al completo, Sharon aveva chiesto trasferimento al FID cosi da poter far carriera ed essere più presente con i ragazzi, ed allora in lui scattò qualcosa, il vecchio demone che per anni era riuscito a mantenere sopito, il vecchio demone che Sharon aveva addormentato si risvegliò_

 _Il gioco e le donne lo avevano avvolto in una spirale, non esisteva più nessuno …. Ne sua moglie ne i suoi figli … la sua vita era scandita dal gioco … all'inizio vinceva ma poi …._

 _Le liti erano all'ordine del giorno, Sharon era sempre più stanca, più amareggiata ma cercava ugualmente di far funzionare il loro matrimonio. Lui l'aveva lasciata con i ragazzi per lunghi periodi, non si presentava alla feste ed alle ricorrenze importanti ma lei lo riprendeva sempre ….. sempre …. Sempre …. Fino all'arrivo di Rusty ed alla sua nomina a capo dell MCD. Ecco quando era cambiato tutto …._

Adesso se ne rese conto, mentre l'acqua della doccia scorreva lungo il suo corpo, era stato li che aveva iniziato a perderla.

Ma quando il suo rapporto con Andy era diventato una relazione?. Perché Andy? infondo era un alcolizzato come lui …. Oddio lui era riuscito a smettere ma poteva sempre ricadere, un alcolizzato lo è per tutta la vita.

Cosa ci trovava Sharon in lui? ed a che punto era arrivata la loro relazione? certo gli aveva visti molto presi l'uno dell'altra.

Che stupido che era stato aveva tra le mani una fortuna e l'aveva lasciata andare, l'aveva gettata al vento. Era solo colpa sua se aveva perso per sempre Sharon.

Che giornata di m ….. uscì dalla doccia, si aveva perso Sharon ma non sarebbe stato zitto …. No ….

(Sarei veramente curiosa di vedere la reazione di Jack. Mi scuso per gli errori. Fatemi sapere se vi è piaciuto, sto pensando di scrivere un altro capitolo su Rusty magari su una conversazione con Jack e su come reagisce il ragazzo alla nuova situazione di sua madre. Devo ammettere che Rusty non mi è piaciuto molto nell'episodio 4x09, sembrava scocciato che si frequentassero, era così freddo con Andy ….)


	2. Jack parte 2

_JacK_

La riunione dell'AA era finita prima del solito, Andy guardò l'orologio, Sharon a quest'ora di solito era ancora sveglia. Prese il cellulare "Ciao – le disse – che ne dici di dividere una tazza di the?".

"Mmm, oramai non ci speravo più, stavo per andare a letto ed abbandonare l'idea di vederti" sorrise immaginandosi l'espressione di Andy alle sue parole.

"Arrivo, 10 minuti e sono da te … ma se vuoi metterti como…". Lei non lo lasciò finire "Andy!".

"Ok arrivo" s'incamminò verso l'auto, prese dalla tasca interna del giubbotto le chiavi.

"Andy" una voce alterata tuonò dietro la sua schiena.

Si girò di scatto e per un attimo ritorno con la mente a quella notte dell'aggressione "Jack – sibilò vedendo Raydor davanti a lui – non ti ho visto alla riunione".

"Infatti non c'ero" ringhiò l'uomo visibilmente alticcio. "Jack scusa ma ho fretta" gli disse cercando d'avvicinarsi nuovamente alla portiera della macchina.

"Hai fretta Andy, un'altra cenetta romantica? Sharon può aspettare, non era con lei che parlavi un attimo fa?".

Doveva restare calmo, la situazione non doveva sfuggirgli di mano. Jack era ubriaco, non lo aveva mai visto diventare violento ma meglio non rischiare "Jack con chi mi vedo non sono proprio affari tuoi e se Sharon ed io decidiamo di frequentarci be lei non è più tua moglie e quindi ….".

Jack lo afferrò per il giubbotto e lo spinse con violenza contro la portiera "Qui ti sbagli amico – pronunciò l'ultima parola ironicamente – lei sarà sempre affar mio. Da quanto va avanti questa tresca?".

Andy cercò di liberarsi, ma l'uomo lo teneva stretto "Non c'è nessuna tresca, tu valuti tutto con il tuo metro, sei tu quello che aveva le tresche se non mi ricordo male. Sharon ed io, dopo il vostro divorzio, abbiamo scoperto che i nostri sentimenti hanno superato la fase dell'amicizia".

"Non ti credo" urlò Jack stringendo la presa. "Puoi pensare quello che vuoi ma lei non ti ha mai tradito. Jack tra voi era finita da tanto tempo ormai. Se sei onesto con te stesso ti renderai conto che l'hai persa molto prima che arrivassi io ed è stato solo per colpa tua".

"Da quando avete cominciato a ronzarvi intorno, lei non mi ha fatto più entrare nel suo letto, quindi non venirmi a dire che tu non centri Andy".

Andy lo guardò perplesso, cosa voleva dire con quel ronzarvi intorno boh … "Sharon è una donna fantastica. E' forte ma non come pensi, quando si lascia andare è la donna più dolce, premurosa, sensibile e delicata che io abbia mai conosciuto. Ha tanto amore dentro di se e ti giuro che farò di tutto per renderla felice, ha sofferto troppo e …".

Non vide arrivare il pugno che lo colpì in pieno viso, il secondo arrivò allo stomaco. Jack colpiva alla cieca trascinato dai fumi dell'alcool. Andy non rispose ai colpi ma cercò solo di proteggersi.

I colpi si fecero sempre più deboli fino a che Jack stremato si accasciò a terra respirando a forte. Andy si portò una mano al naso per tamponare il sangue che usciva, l'occhio si stava gonfiando, sarebbe diventato sicuramente nero … oddio cosa poteva dire a Sharon, non certo che il suo ex lo aveva riempito di pugni. Il cellulare squillò nella tasca, lo prese sporcandolo di sangue, era lei doveva prendere tempo.

Si chinò vicino a Jack "Coraggio – gli disse cercando di sollevarlo – dammi il tuo indirizzo, ti porto a casa".

All'ennesimo squillo del cellulare rispose "Scusami Sharon ho avuto un imprevisto forse farò un po' tardi se preferisci ci vediamo …". "Ti aspetto" gli rispose, doveva essere successo qualcosa, non era da lui non avvisarla. "Ok a dopo" bene adesso la cosa urgente era portare Raydor a casa poi avrebbe dovuto cercare le parole adatte per spiegarle l'accaduto.

"Ma quanto pesi" gli disse mentre lo metteva nell'auto, cercò le chiavi e mise in moto.

L'appartamento era piccolo ed in disordine, lo adagiò sul letto, gli tolse le scarpe, poi andò in bagno …. Oh mio Dio era ridotto male, non riusciva ad aprire la palpebra, l'occhio e parte della guancia erano blu. Lo stomaco gli doleva ma aveva subito di peggio. Si risciacquò il viso. Jack dormiva, per questa notte non avrebbe fatto altri danni, domani mattina avrebbe smaltito gli esiti della sbronza ma certo lui non sarebbe stato li a vedere.

Quando arrivò al condominio era tardi, fece uno squillo con il cellulare e poi bussò piano.

Sharon aprì la porta e quando lo vide si portò le mani alla bocca per trattenere un urlo "Andy – disse sconvolta attirandolo dentro l'ingresso – chi è …". Lui la interruppe "Sharon adesso calmati, aiutami solo a sedermi sul divano, poi ti racconto tutto ah avrei proprio voglia di quella tazza di the" disse per cercare di tranquillizzarla.

"Adesso resta qui, ti medico l'occhio oh mio Dio Andy" disse spostandogli una ciocca di capelli che ricadeva sulla palpebra tumefatta.

Tornò poco dopo con la valigetta del pronto soccorso, prese il cotone ed il disinfettante e medicò la piccola ferita del labbro, poi con la pomata tamponò la palpebra. Andy trattenne il respiro, il solo tocco gli doleva.

"Ora mi racconti tutto - gli disse mentre continuava a medicarlo cercando di essere il più delicata possibile – chi è stato?".

Andy fece un profondo sospiro, non poteva nasconderle quello che era successo, quando lo avrebbe scoperto, perché lo avrebbe scoperto, lei scopriva tutto, si sarebbe sicuramente infuriata "Sharon – iniziò – prometti che non farai nulla, che lascerai che la faccenda si chiuda così, promettimelo?".

"Ma sei stato aggredito io non posso lasciar correre – poi vedendo lo sguardo dell'uomo – ok va bene prometto che non farò niente".

"Bene – le prese la mano, tanto valeva dirle subito chi era stato senza girarci intorno – è stato Jack, aveva bevuto, mi ha chiesto se avevo in programma un'altra cena romantica, poi mi ha chiesto di noi ed io ho cercato di dirgli che non erano affari suoi ma non ha sentito ragioni. Ha cominciato ad urlare e poi senza che me ne rendessi conto è passato alle mani. Sharon io non ho reagito. Quando si è calmato l'ho riaccompagnato a casa, l'ho messo a dormire e poi sono venuto subito da te. Domani mattina starà meglio, vedrai e si pentirà di quello che ha fatto, sono certo che verrà a chiedere scusa ".

"Non mi interessa se domani lui starà meglio, oh Andy guarda come ti ha ridotto, sono oltre la fase del sentire ed accettare le scuse e sono in quella di andare li ed arrestarlo ma – e gli sfiorò la guancia delicatamente con la mano – ti ho promesso di non fare niente e cosi farò".

"Sharon mi dispiace, so che non è come avresti voluto che la nostra relazione venisse alla luce, e se hai dei ripensamenti ti capirò".

Sharon cacciò indietro le lacrime che le pungevano le palpebre "Non ho mai amato che la mia vita privata venga messa in piazza ma non voglio rinunciare a quello che c'è tra di noi, Andy con te sono felice, non mi sentivo così da molto, so che ti ho chiesto tempo ma questo non vuol dire che non voglio stare con te. E' difficile per me esternare i miei sentimenti ma …. Non ti voglio perdere" dolcemente lo baciò.

Quando Rusty rientrò li trovò addormentati sul divano, alzò gli occhi al cielo e si chiuse in camera sua.

Era nel suo ufficio quando lo vide arrivare. Si alzò ed apri la porta "Jack – disse con tono glaciale indicando all'uomo d'entrare.

Raydor entrò a capo chino e restò in piedi aspettando un qualsiasi cenno della sua ex moglie.

"Jack non mi interessa sapere quello che hai da dirmi no – disse alzando la mano nel gesto di bloccarlo – quello che è successo ieri sera è molto grave. Andy non ha sporto denuncia ed ha chiesto a me di non intervenire. Tra noi e tutto finito con il divorzio, tu sei il padre dei miei figli ma non sei nient'altro per me. Per anni ho sperato che cambiassi, che ti accorgessi di noi ma è stato tutto inutile. Jack io non faccio più parte della tua vita, come tu non lo fai più della mia. Andy ed io abbiamo scoperto che ci lega un sentimento molto forte. Grazie a lui ho scoperto che nel mio cuore c'è ancora posto per l'amore, ho scoperto che posso ancora essere felice. Ho promesso che non avrei fatto nulla ma se ti avvicini ancora a lui be Jack questa volta scoprirai personalmente cosa significa avere la tua ex moglie come poliziotto".

Jack non proferì parola per tutta la predica poi alzò gli occhi e guardò fisso in viso la donna che aveva perso "Sharon so che le miei scuse possono sembrare inutili e so che le avrai sentite un miliardo di volte, ma quando vi ho visti in quel locale oh mio Dio in quel momento ho veramente realizzato che ti avevo perso per sempre e scoprire poi che l'uomo che frequenti è Flynn, che dire, ho bevuto ed il resto è venuto da se. Lo so non ci sono giustificazioni, chiederò scusa ad Andy ed in futuro i nostri diventeranno solo rapporti di lavoro – si avvicinò alla porta e l'aprì – addio Sharon".

"Addio Jack" rispose lei appoggiandosi alla scrivania. Lo vide uscire e fermarsi davanti alla scrivania di Andy. I due uomini scambiarono qualche parola poi Jack lasciò.

Andy si girò verso di lei, i loro occhi si catturarono, il primo ostacolo pareva superato adesso ne rimaneva uno ben più importante …..

 **Spero vi sia piaciuta, sono ancora in dubbio se scrivere un capitolo sulla reazione di Rusty. Accetto suggerimenti . Un grande ciao a Sharonfan, sono contenta di rileggerti e grazie a tutti.**

 **Mi scuso per gli errori.**


	3. Rusty

**A/N:** _Grazie, Grazie agli sceneggiatori per questo finale estivo. La puntata è stata bellissima. Mary, Tony e tutti gli attori sono stati fantastici. E' stato un bellissimo regalo. Adesso aspetto con trepidazione i prossimi episodi_ _grazie ancora per questa stagione meravigliosa e spero che la serie venga rinnovata per una quinta._

_ Rusty _

"Rusty se vuoi parlarne?".

"Di cosa" chiese perplesso guardando il dr Joe. "Di quello che ti sta preoccupando".

Il ragazzo restò un attimo in silenzio poi fece un profondo respiro e prese coraggio "Lei sa che Sharon ha divorziato e da quando …". Il dr. Joe non lo fece finire "Si, ed a proposito di questo vorrei chiederti una cosa – si fermò un momento – continua Rusty ne parliamo dopo".

"Da quando è divorziata lei ed il Lt. Flynn sono diventati molto amici". Il dottor Joe lo osservò "Che c'è di male Rusty nell'amicizia tra colleghi?".

"Niente credo, anche perché da quello che ho sentito Sharon non ha mai avuto molti amici sul lavoro. Ma quello che volevo dire e che _per molto_ intendo più che amici … insomma escono insieme come una coppia".

Per un attimo il dottor Joe perse un colpo … e lui che stava per chiedere a Rusty se aveva nulla in contrario se invitava a sua madre ad uscire … "Ok – disse cercando di sembrare professionale – e questa cosa ti disturba?".

Rusty abbassò lo sguardo "Non lo so. Da un lato sono contento per Sharon, ha bisogno di qualcuno che la renda felice e quando è con il Lt. Flynn lo è. Dall'altro ho paura che questa relazione possa cambiare quello che abbiamo costruito in questi anni ed ho anche paura che possa soffrire, so che Flynn non è come il suo ex ma …. con la mia vera madre gli uomini …".

"Rusty, ogni cambiamento può procurare dei timori e dell'ansia e quando si inizia una relazione si mette in conto di poter anche soffrire. Ma sia Sharon che il Lt. Flynn hanno esperienze passate e sanno anche che gestire una relazione in ambiente di lavoro è sempre più difficile. Il consiglio che posso darti è di essere vicino a tua madre, di farle capire che accetti la nuova situazione. Lei ti vuole molto bene e nessuno prenderà il tuo posto ma come hai detto tu, ha il diritto di essere felice. Ora credo di averti dato del materiale su cui riflettere. La nostra seduta è finita ci vediamo la settimana prossima".

Si avrebbe avuto da riflettere.

"Rusty – disse Sharon quando il ragazzo rincasò – preparati tra un po' arriva Andy, andiamo con lui al funerale di Mariana".

Rusty sorrise, ripensando al colloquio di poco prima con il dottor Joe, non aveva dubbi che sarebbero andati con Flynn, dopo averlo comunicato a Taylor, facevano coppia fissa. Doveva ammetterlo, però, erano molto discreti. Avevano parlato alla divisione che con loro sorpresa gli pensava in datazione da più tempo, sul lavoro erano molto professionali e non lasciavano trapelare nulla se non qualche sguardo languido e a casa avevano un occhio di riguardo, niente PDA.

Mentre il feretro si avvicinava lentamente Sharon cercò la mano di Andy e le loro dita si intrecciarono. Nessuno disse nulla, era così naturale.

Strano, pensò Rusty, dopo aver parlato con il dottor Joe non provava più quella sensazione di disagio. Certo era ancora nuovo vedere sua madre camminare mano nella mano con Flynn ma la vedeva felice, doveva riconoscere che il tenente era pieno di premure, si vedeva che era cotto.

"Stai bene Gus?" chiese Sharon al termine avvicinandosi al ragazzo. "Si, vi ringrazio, solo non riesco ad accettare di non poter vedere Paloma fino ai suoi 18 anni".

"Questo era l'accordo, noi abbiamo fatto la nostra parte tu devi rispettare i patti" gli disse Andy. Gus si girò verso Rusty "Questo è quello che vuole lo Stato o quello che volete voi?".

"E' quello che avrebbe voluto Mariana e lei voleva bene a Paloma" gli ripose Rusty poi si allontanò con sua madre ed Andy.

Avrebbe voluto fare di più. Si allontano con Provenza e raggiunse gli altri.

Andy si avvicinò a Sharon, le cinse la vita, lei sfiorò delicatamente la sua mano, poi sorrise e si appoggiò a lui .

Rusty si girò un attimo verso di loro, non aveva mai visto sua madre così bella e serena, la vide parlare piano con Andy.

"Lt. Provenza – disse Sharon rompendo il silenzio – può accompagnare lei Rusty a casa?". "Sei sicura? Le sussurrò Andy. "Mai stata così sicura in vita mia, ho bisogno di stare con te, solo tu ed io" gli ripose sorridendo con gli occhi ancora più verdi e luminosi dall'emozione.

Provenza borbottò "Umm certo capitano, magari andiamo a mangiare qualcosa, che ne dici Rusty?".

"Ok" rispose, non voleva sapere perché sua madre non rientrava con lui ma dai sorrisi che si scambiarono Julio e Tao si fece un'idea. Oddio non voleva nemmeno immaginarlo …. Sua madre e Flynn che …. se solo ci fossero stati Ricky o Nicole con cui poter parlare.

Sharon salì sull'auto. Di solito era così riservata ma quando aveva cercato la mano di Andy, quando aveva intrecciato le sue dita con quelle di lui non si era preoccupata del resto della Divisione. Mio Dio com'era cambiata. Se solo 10 anni prima le avessero detto che lei ed Andy avrebbero fatto coppia …. no sarebbe stato impossibile.

Ed ora,invece, eccola a cercare il calore della sua mano, il conforto del suo abbraccio. Si girò verso l'uomo a cui aveva deciso di aprire il suo cuore, ne osservò il profilo forte e deciso. Non avrebbe rinunciato a lui nemmeno per i suoi figli, aveva diritto ad essere finalmente felice, le loro mani si cercarono ancora, si trovarono in una stretta piena di promesse.

Rusty vide allontanarsi l'auto, certo se non ci fosse stato Flynn, Sharon adesso sarebbe con lui, al suo fianco come aveva fatto in questi 3 anni. Lo colse una punta di gelosia. Chiuse gli occhi, le parole del dottor Joe gli risuonarono nella testa. Questa nuova situazione non sarebbe stata facile per lui ma Sharon meritava di avere al suo fianco una persona che l'amasse veramente e senza riserve.

Aveva messo un po' a capirlo e se, all'inizio non era stato entusiasta di questa relazione, adesso aveva capito che era la cosa migliore che potesse capitare a sua madre e quando lo realizzò finalmente quella punta di gelosia lo abbandonò per far posto ad una nuova sensazione, ora aveva compreso che amare significava cercare la felicità delle persone a cui tieni veramente.

Più tardi avrebbe telefonato a Ricky per raccontargli le news ….. chissà come l'avrebbe presa il fratello.

 **(Grazie a tutti siete così carini. All'inizio avevo pensato di scrivere solo della reazione di Jack ma mi chiedo come potrebbero reagire Ricky ed Emily alla nuova relazione della madre …. Mi scuso sempre per gli errori).**

 _ **Spero che nei prossimi episodi ci sia ancora più Shandy e magari il ritorno dei ragazzi.**_


	4. ricky ed emily

"Ricky, papà sta male".

"E …." rispose il ragazzo sentendo il tono della sorella. "Mi ha telefonato ieri sera, adesso sono da lui, ha bevuto. Oddio sembrava che questa volta ci riuscisse ma ….".

"Ma cosa Emily, ha chi ha dato la colpa ora?" disse esasperato, era stanco dei sensi di colpa che lasciava il padre.

"Mamma ha un altro, gli ha visti ed è stato un colpo per lui":

"Un colpo per lui …. Mio Dio Emily non farti incastrare ancora, papà è un manipolatore, mamma non ha nessuno, lui ha solo bisogno di una scusa per poter tornare a fare quello che gli riesce meglio nella vita … ubriacarsi e giocare" rispose stizzito.

"No sento che questa volta ha ragione, domani sono a LA, voglio parlare con la mamma".

"Ok, le parleremo insieme".

 _Il giorno dopo_

"Emily, Ricky" disse sorpresa quando vide i figli seduti sul divano. Era stata una giornata pesante, avevano avuto un caso difficile ma per fortuna si era risolto. Andy era stanchissimo, avevano deciso di sentirsi più tardi per telefono, tutti e due avevano solo bisogno di una bella dormita.

"Ciao mamma" rispose Emily con un tono freddo. Sharon notò il tono della figlia ma decise di far finta di nulla, era troppo stanca "Scusatemi vado a fare una doccia, avete cenato?".

"Mamma dobbiamo parlare" riprese la ragazza. Sharon si avvicinò al divano … e va bene la sua doccia avrebbe dovuto aspettare.

"Ok cosa è successo, si tratta del balletto – poi si girò verso il figlio – Ricky non hai problemi al lavoro?" chiese preoccupata al ragazzo che era rimasto in silenzio. "No mamma tutto ok".

"Ah bene allora?" adesso cominciava ad agitarsi.

"Si tratta di papà, sta male, ha ripreso a bere lui mi ha chiamata e …".

Sharon alzò la mano e la mosse piano, era un'abitudine che aveva dai tempi del FID quando voleva bloccare qualcuno "Tuo padre ed io ci siamo già chiariti su questo, non credo che …".

"No mamma, non dirmi che non sono più affari tuoi, papà ha bevuto perché dice che ti ha vista con un uomo, ha detto che hai un altro".

Questo era veramente troppo "Emily, il tempo in cui vostro padre ed io eravamo sposati è passato da tanto, il divorzio è stato solo l'ultimo atto. Oddio non aveva alcun diritto di coinvolgervi nel suo …".

"Mamma – intervenne per la prima volta Ricky – ho detto ad Emily che è impossibile che tu esca con un uomo e che papà è il solito manipolatore".

O mio Dio la situazione stava peggiorando di minuto in minuto "Scusa Ricky è impossibile che io … oh …" strinse i pugni.

"No mamma, non è quello che volevo dire, tu sei bellissima e sei ancora giovane è che non conosci nessuno, il tuo mondo è casa-lavoro, lavoro-casa …"

Perfetto, almeno Jack aveva avuto il buon gusto di non accennare ad Andy. prese il cellulare – _Ti prego vieni, ho bisogno di te_ \- inviò

"Credo che sia il caso che prepari una bella tazza di the" si avviò verso la cucina, sentì vibrare il cellulare – _Arrivo subito_ – sorrise, amava quell'uomo, lui c'era sempre senza chiedere mai una spiegazione, era distrutto ma senza sapere il perché sarebbe arrivato da lei solo perché aveva bisogno di lui …. Era in momenti come questo che sentiva di essere una donna fortunata.

"Ricky, Emily vostro padre non aveva alcun diritto di coinvolgervi, quello che faccio da dopo il divorzio, ripeto, non sono più affari suoi, e sinceramente credo di aver già fatto molto per lui in tutti questi anni".

"Ok mamma ma non puoi lasciarlo solo proprio ora" disse alterandosi Emily. "Non posso cosa? Oh tesoro io posso e lo farò. Per anni gli sono stata vicina, ho aspettato che tornasse per voi e per me, perché si, io amavo vostro padre ma adesso … - stette in silenzio un attimo - … adesso basta. E' finito il tempo in cui Jack è un mio problema. Ho diritto ha vivere la mia vita, ho diritto ad essere felice … no Ricky, rifarei tutto quello che ho fatto per voi, non mi pento e non rinnego nulla ma ora basta, siete grandi adesso potete capire. Jack è un manipolatore, non cambierà mai perché non vuole cambiare, troverà sempre qualcuno a cui addossare le sue colpe e le sue debolezze. Io sono stanca ho già dato … oh se ho già dato".

I ragazzi erano muti, fissavano la madre in attesa di altro. Sharon riprese "Si è vero frequento un uomo e si è una cosa molto seria me ne sono innamorata. Lui è tutto quello che ho sempre desiderato, è dolce, è premuroso, è spiritoso, è intelligente … è … - arrossì pensando a quello che voleva aggiungere – con lui sono felice, sto bene, noi …." Non riuscì a finire la frase perché sentì suonare alla porta.

Si alzò ed aprì "Ciao" disse quando lo vide ed i suoi occhi verdi si illuminarono; era stanco, distrutto, sul volto ancora i segni del suo incontro con Jack ma mio Dio era sempre così bello.

"Ciao, scusami ho fatto prima che potevo" rispose, poi la sua attenzione si dirottò verso i due ragazzi che si erano alzati in piedi e si stavano avvicinando alla porta.

"Emily, Ricky" li salutò sorridendo.

Ricky rispose all'uomo "Andy, ci sono problemi al lavoro, dalla tua faccia si direbbe di si, Avete un caso?" chiese tutto d'un fiato.

Adesso non riusciva a capire cosa stava accadendo e perché Sharon lo avesse fatto venire "Noi …." La donna venne in suo aiuto "No nessuno caso, ho chiesto io ad Andy di raggiungerci, credo che questa conversazione interessi lui quanto me" finì secca.

Ricky guardò la sorella, adesso era tutto chiaro, lui era l'uomo con cui usciva, l'uomo di cui si era innamorata …

Sharon prese la mano di Andy e la strinse forte poi le loro dita si intrecciarono, era un gesto così naturale da un po' di tempo "E' Andy l'uomo con cui mi ha visto vostro padre e si, stiamo insieme e no, non accetto commenti. Jack si è dimenticato di dirvi che, ubriaco, ha pestato Andy … è solo perché lui non ha voluto sporgere denuncia – si girò verso il fidanzato – che non l'ho arrestato. Questo immagino che si sia ben guardato da dirtelo vero Emily?".

La ragazza annui. Adesso si sentivano veramente fuori posto "Mamma, noi pensavamo che … insomma sai papà … lui è sempre nostro padre infondo …".

Ricky non staccava gli occhi da Andy, certo avrebbe dovuto capirlo ancora a Natale, era stato così premuroso nell'organizzare la festa in sala pausa e aveva notato come si guardavano, aveva visto sua madre sorridergli e … ma poi c'era stato il problema di Jack e la bugia di Emily … possibile che suo padre riuscisse sempre a rovinare tutto … "Andy, so che non dovrei ma che intenzioni hai con mia madre, non è che non mi fidi di te ma tu e mio padre be sai cosa voglio dire"gli uscì il tutto senza pensare.

Adesso era piombato veramente nell'800, solo che non era un genitore a porgli quella domanda, si passò la mano sulla fronte, Sharon fece per intervenire ma lui la bloccò "Ricky, Emily posso immaginare che nella vostra mente Jack ed io siamo uguali. In passato anch'io bevevo ma sono vent'anni che non tocco più un goccio, resterò sempre un alcolizzato ma ho capito che la vita e le persone che amo sono troppo importanti per gettare tutto in un bicchiere. Amo vostra madre, non so dirvi esattamente quando sia accaduto – ghignò – se devo essere sincero c'è stato un periodo nel quale non la sopportavo, lei è così ….".

"Perfettina" finì Ricky per lui. "Esatto, puoi immaginarti uno come me … cosa potevamo avere in comune. Poi ci siamo ritrovati sempre più spesso a condividere dei momenti fuori dal lavoro, mi è stata molto vicina con mia figlia Nicole, il suo matrimonio se ci penso ancora …. Be ragazzi mi sono innamorato di lei e non farò mai niente per farla soffrire, certo discuteremo, lo facciamo anche adesso ma lei è troppo importante. Riesce a far emergere il mio lato migliore, Nicole dice che è _l'Effetto Sharon,_ io so solo che mi sento per la prima volta in vita mia completo … sono convinto di non meritarla e mi chiedo ancora cosa ho fatto per averla al mio f …." Non riuscì a finire perché l'indice di Sharon si posò sulle sue labbra.

Il viso rigato di lacrime "Sono io che mi chiedo cosa ho fatto per averti ogni giorno al mio fianco e prego Dio che questo non finisca mai. Oh Andy …" le parole non uscivano era troppo emozionata, quello che Andy aveva appena detto ai suoi figli era la dichiarazione d'amore più bella che avesse mai ricevuto. Non c'erano stati fiori, come invece aveva fatto Jack e non erano al chiaro di Luna, erano nel suo salotto ma quelle parole … quello sguardo … nessuno l'aveva mai fatta sentire come la faceva sentire lui.

Incurante degli sguardi dei figli, posò delicatamente le labbra sulle sue ed in un soffio che poteva sentire solo lui sussurrò _Ti amo._

Andy la strinse forte _Ti Amo_ le rispose sulle labbra.

Si lasciarono e guardarono i ragazzi. Emily guardò il fratello poi posò di nuovo gli occhi sulla coppia d'adulti che si teneva per mano "Credo che per questa sera le emozioni siano troppe, andrò da papà e no, mamma non ti preoccupare sarò molto schietta con lui - le si avvicinò e l'abbraccio – se tu sei felice io sono felice, Andy tu cerca di far si che lei lo sia sempre altrimenti …. Ricordati che sono la degna figlia di mia madre" strinse la mano all'uomo. Andy annuì.

"Credo che accompagnerò Emily, sono sicuro che avrà bisogno d'aiuto, ah Andy vale lo stesso discorso che ti ha fatto mia sorella, solo che io sono molto peggio di mia sorella".

"Oh mio Dio Sharon … lo chaperon ed ora la sfida a duello …. Non ho mai amato Jane Austen ma mi sembra di essere piombato in uno dei suoi romanzi … che ne so …"

Sharon rise stringendosi a lui "Oh tesoro che ne dici di Orgoglio e Pregiudizio … però alla fine c'è l' _Happy end"._

La porta dietro le loro spalle si chiuse. Ora erano soli. Sharon mise le braccia intorno al collo di Andy "Da quando abbiamo parlato a Taylor mi sembra che sia passato un secolo, prima Jack, poi Rusty ora Ricky ed Emily, ci manca solo Nicole e poi ….".

"Mmm, con Nicole è tutto a posto, lei mi ha detto che lo sapeva già. Dice che aveva capito tutto dopo la cena prima del balletto di Natale. E' felice per noi, strano è stata la sola insieme a Taylor che non ha creato complicazioni …" rise.

Sharon si unì a lui poi improvvisamente Andy si fece serio, le prese il viso tra le mani e si avvicinò. Adesso solo una piuma li separava "Ti amo, quello che ho detto a tuo figlio e vero, ti amo più di me stesso, più di quanto possa immaginare di poter amare. So che ci saranno dei momenti in cui litigheremo e magari ci detesteremo, lo so che non saranno sempre rose e fiori, non siamo due ragazzini, ma Sharon non dimenticare mai che _Io ti amo._

Sharon lo baciò, non servivano parole tra di loro, non serviva che gli rispondesse … l'intensità, la passione e l'amore del suo bacio potevano parlare per lei.

 _Fine_

 **Grazie a tutti spero vi sia piaciuto, fatemi sapere, buon week**


End file.
